


Working with Jeremy Heere.... They all said he would be an asshole.... and he is

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Groundhog Day musical AU, I kind of had to make Jeremy an asshole for this, M/M, Please Be careful, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but that's the character so, i am also sorry that I left Jake out, sorry - Freeform, yeah I don't even know what the FUCK this is and I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: It's a BMC Groundhog Day AU! Jeremy is Phil (the human not the groundhog) and Michael is Rita! My apologies in advance for thisthis is a pretty short fic by the way because I skipped a lot of stuff





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a SHIT TON of artistic liberty with this and you can't stop me  
> also I'm going off knowledge of plot and cast recording so.... this is probably inaccurate to the show's events

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day, and he honestly couldn't care less.

"Is it a squirrel? Is it a beaver? Kinda both, but not quite either!" They yelled. Jeremy groaned and covered his ear with a pillow.

He didn't get out of bed until he had to answer the phone.

"Good morning. This is your wake up call," The woman on the phone monotoned.

"Thank you," Jeremy mumbled.

"Happy Groundhog Day."

"Yeah. Happy Groundhog Day." Jeremy hung up the phone and sighed. "No reception. Small town." He muttered. 

He left the inn and took in the town he'd been to every year.

"One bar, one store, one clock, one diner, one bank, one cop," He shook his head. How could people live like this? "There's nothing more depressing than small town USA, and small don't come much smaller than Punxsutawney on Groundhog Day."

Jeremy made up his mind to call the station tomorrow. He'd tell them that he was never,  _ever_ coming back to Punxutawney. 

"Hey! Jeremy! Over here!" Michael called. Jeremy glanced over. Michael, the new producer was standing with Rich, the cameraman. He headed to where they were standing, and watched the ceremony.

"...Six more weeks of winter!" The handler announced. The town "aw"ed, then cheered. Once the broadcast was over, Jeremy and Michael went to a nearby diner while Rich got the van ready to go back to Jeremy's home.

"'Scuse me, folks," A sheriff entered the diner, and Michael and Jeremy looked up. "Roads are closed due to a storm. Sorry about that." Jeremy slammed his head onto the table.

"Uh, Jeremy? You okay?" Michael asked, nudging his shoulder. Jeremy just groaned. He couldn't believe he was stuck here for another day.

"I'm going back to the inn." Jeremy stood and left. Michael was left alone. He took out his journal and made an entry, something he did every day.

 _February second, first remote broadcast_  
_GHD in Punx, PA_  
 _Unexpected weather_  
 _Seems we're staying here for another night_  
 _Which is, kind of fine_  
 _It's a sweet town and people are kind and_  
 _The bartender's kinda hot_  
 _Hopefully tomorrow, the roads will be cleared and we can go home_  
 _Working with Jeremy Heere_  
 _They all told me he would be an asshole... and he is_  
 _Luckily he's funny-ish_  
 _Thinks he's too good for this_

Michael sighed and closed his journal. Maybe Jeremy would warm up to him eventually.

Jeremy reached his room at the inn, and immediately went to bed. The next morning would be better, because he would be going back home, away from this small town.

Or so he thought.


	2. Day Two

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day... wait. That was yesterday.

"Idiots. Playing yesterday's tape," He stood up, about to get ready to leave- when the phone rang.

"Good morning. This is your wake up call."

"But, I didn't set a-"

"Happy Groundhog Day." The line went dead.

"How many days is this holiday?" Jeremy mumbled confusedly.

"What's your prediction?" The man on the radio asked.

"I predict your unemployment," Jeremy snapped. He got ready, stepping outside. The town looked... exactly like it did yesterday. Jeremy began to think of reasons for the strange occurrence.

  1. _I'm still sleeping, and this? I'm just dreaming it._
  2. _It's a prank. And everyone's in on it._
  3. _It's a flashback from when I was 20 and ate magic mushrooms ~~and thought I was Aquaman.~~_
  4. _It's some kind of reality show about forecasters, bad bed-and-breakfasts, and snow._
  5. _I've had a stroke and lost my memory of the year since last Groundhog Day_



"It must be the weather! It must be the stress! Come on, Jeremy, wake up!" Jeremy muttered to himself. He just needed time to rest.

"Hey! Jeremy! Over here!" Michael called, the same as yesterday. Jeremy walked over to him and Rich.

"...Six more weeks of winter!" The handler yelled. Everything was happening just like yesterday. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Jeremy's head began to pound.

"I'm going back to bed!" He screamed, running back to the inn. Michael and Rich shared a confused glance.

Michael sat down on a bench in the park and recorded in his journal.

 _February second, first remote broadcast_  
_GHD in Punx, PA_  
 _Working with Jeremy Heere_  
 _They all told me he would be an asshole... and he is_  
 _I mean, he acts kinda asshole-ish, still_  
 _I think he might be mentally ill_

He paused. Was that offensive? Well, not if he actually thought it.

 _Unexpected weather_  
_Seems we're staying here for another night_  
 _Which is, kind of fine_

Michael closed the journal, upset. What was going on with Jeremy?


	3. Day Three

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day- no, _no_ ,  ** _no_**.

"This is  _not_ happening. No. No. No!" He exclaimed, standing up from the bed. He turned to look at the phone. "Don't ring. Please, don't ring-" The phone rang loudly.

"What the hell is happening?" He screamed, racing down the stairs and out the door. The town was the same as expected. "Oh god. Oh god, no."

He wasn't going to the broadcast today. He was going to get help.

The first "healer" he visited was... unreliable, to say the least.

"I have a degree in alternative therapy."

"That's nice."

"I took an online course for a week or two."

"Maybe we should-"

"I think we should begin with a nice bit of Reiki." The encounter only got worse from there, and Jeremy decided that this was not the doctor for him. Instead, he met a woman who he hoped would be more help.

"I'm stuck, I'm just-"

"I think you're allergic to gluten!" The woman announced before Jeremy could even explain his predicament. He tried to finish.

"-Stuck. I'm, it's like I feel like I'm trapped in a loop," Jeremy explained. "Like I'm stuck in time."

"Well, I think cutting out gluten is the smartest solution."

"Fine."

"Better a diet of soup," She continued, much to Jeremy's distrust. "Made of rhino foreskin."

Jeremy did not listen to that woman, or the woman who suggested an enema. Which was a no from Jeremy, of course. But then Jeremy finally found someone.

"I have a PHD."

"Finally!"

"In psychiatric pharmacology. I specialize in mental illness-"

"Good."

"-in cows."

" _What_ _?"_

Eventually Jeremy gave up asking for help. He ran through his possible causes again.

  1. _I'm still sleeping, and this? I'm just dreaming it._
  2. _It's a prank- and everyone's in on it._
  3. _It's a flashback from when I was 20 and ate magic mushrooms ~~and thought I was Aquaman!~~_
  4. _It's some kind of reality show._
  5. _It's amnesia._
  6. _It's a stroke._



Jeremy had only one place left to go- the only bar in town.

There, he met two other drunks named Chloe and Brooke.

"Nobody cares what I do, nobody cares what I say!" Chloe slurred. And that was when it hit Jeremy.

He could do anything he wanted, with  _no consequences whatsoever_. So Jeremy did what any logical person would do.

He got in his car with Chloe and Brooke and drunk drove onto some train tracks. Everything was going fine- until the sirens started. Some cops were chasing them.

"Oh, no," Jeremy said, and pulled off the train tracks. He sped down the street, destroying anything in his way. He had almost lost the cops now. He kept going, pushing the car faster and faster and faster.

Into a tree.

And that was the first time that Jeremy Heere had been arrested. 


	4. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking clue what happens during these scenes in the show so this is all 100% inaccurate to the plot

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day. Jeremy smiled and jumped out of bed.

"I can do whatever I want!" He yelled. He got ready and went outside, where the world looked exactly the same as usual. Jeremy wasn't upset this time, he was excited. 

He walked with purpose when in reality he had none, pushing people around without care. Eventually he bumped into a woman, who immediately apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She exclaimed. Jeremy's first thought was  _I want to be with this woman_. And then he realized that he  _could_ be with her. It might take a few days, but he had all the time in the world.

"It's okay. Hey, what's your name?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Christine. Christine Canigula." The woman offered her hand. Jeremy shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Christine," He flirted (or at least attempted to). "I'm Jeremy Heere."

"Nice to meet you. Well, I have to get going. See you again!" Christine hurried off. Jeremy smiled. He had a plan.

He was going to sleep with Christine Canigula, no matter what.

Eventually, after at least 30 February 2nds, Jeremy managed to sleep with Christine. It was... good, but it made Jeremy realize two things.

One, he was pansexual.

Two, he wanted to sleep with Michael Mell.

\---

Jeremy had been here for months, trying to perfect his date with Michael. Everything had to be the same. Everything had to be  _exact_. He had to get this right. But he still couldn't.

"So, what do you look for a in a guy?" Jeremy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, he'd know what to wear. He'd have a full head of hair. And his eyes would be brown. Or blue. Or green. Well, I don't care. And his body would be toned with those pecks you get at the gym. But he won't spend all of his time at the gym. And he'll love reading books, he'll be an excellent cook..." He continued on for at least 15 minutes, and Jeremy was getting bored.

He realized that this wouldn't work. He was going to be stuck in Groundhog Day _forever_. 

Wake up. Broadcast. Sleep. Wake up. Broadcast. Sleep. Wake up. Broadcast. Sleep. Wake up. Broadcast. Sleep. It kept going, and going, and going, with no end in sight.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

Jeremy grabbed the alarm clock and smashed it onto the ground.

_**End of act one.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take out most of One Day (sadly) and also I have no fucking idea what's going on during the dates with Rita/Michael so that got glossed over


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE CAREFUL

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day. Jeremy sighed. How long would this go on?

He walked to the broadcast, same as always, when he noticed something. The cop nearby had a gun. And it was just sitting there, next to him, on the bench. Jeremy quickly snatched it and hid it inside his jacket. 

He headed over to Michael and Rich, who were waiting to do the broadcast.

"Well, it's February 2nd. Groundhog Day once again. You know, Phil's always going to see his shadow," Jeremy grumbled. Rich and Michael gestured at him to stop, but Jeremy kept going. "That's how the fucking sun works, you idiots!" Jeremy pulled the gun out of his jacket, turned, and

shot

the

groundhog.

Everyone watched, horrified, as Jeremy turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. The town went into total chaos, Rich had dropped his camera in shock, and Michael was crying. The ground was covered in blood. What had just happened could not be undone. Jeremy and Punxsutawney Phil were dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

Jeremy screamed in frustration. 

He threw himself out the second story window.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen downstairs and stabbed himself.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

He stole the bleach from the laundry room and drank the whole thing.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

He climbed to the top of the clock tower and jumped.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

He bought some rope in the store and hung himself.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

He found razors and slit his own throat.

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day.

"Never give up hope. Never let yourself be defeated. You tried it once, you tried it again. There’s always tomorrow," Jeremy cried, even though there wasn't. "After bleach and knives and guns and razors and rope, you may wanna live."

Jeremy went to the broadcast and did it right. He headed to the diner with Michael. He had nothing less to lose now.

"Michael, can I tell you something that's going to make me sound crazy?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, sure. What's wrong?" Michael was confused. Jeremy had never talked to him much.

"I've been living the same day over and over again."

"That's- have you seen a therapist?" 

"I tried. But, look, I can prove it! I know everything about you."

"Really?" Michael was annoyed at this point. Jeremy was clearly messing with him.

"You like boats, but you don't like deep water. And you're afraid of clowns and the end of the world. And you like films, but as a rule you think they should be ten minutes shorter. And when you were nineteen, you kissed a girl and didn't particularly like it. And you love the thighs of perfectly roasted chicken. And you slept with the light on until you were twelve, because you thought Jesus was going to appear from the dark and get angry at you for not helping your mom with her mom. Or walking the dog, who you named Stephen because... Well, actually, you never did tell me why." 

Michael sat in shock. How did Jeremy know all this? Unless... he was telling the truth?

"Apart from that, I know everything about you," Jeremy told him. He waited for a scared or angry or upset response.

"I want to spend the day with you. To see what happens." Now it was Jeremy's turn to be shocked.

"Fine."


	6. If I Had My Time Again

Michael walked with Jeremy as he went around town, pointing out people and objects and spouting random facts about them. Michael listened, wondering how this could happen.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Jeremy explained to Michael. "There aren't instructions or anything."

"I wonder what I would do if I could do this thing you say you can do?" Michael mused. "I think... I'd just do it all the same. Well, actually, I've always wanted to learn how to dance."

"That's actually what a normal human would do," Jeremy said. "All I do is just... go out without pants sometimes." But Michael wasn't listening. He was thinking of all that he'd do.

"It's so exciting! A new beginning every morning. To have the time to strive for more..." Michael thought aloud.

"I slept with 90% of women in Punxsutawney between the ages of 18 and 84," Jeremy admitted. "And one dude when I was bored."

"If I had my time again, I'd take the path less trodden. Avoid the crap I trod in, and read a lot of books."

"I've stolen eighteen million bucks. And I guess I'll do it again?" 

"I would be a lot more zen! And I've always thought of learning how to climb."

"I once masturbated seven times. In the bath. In  _one evening_."

"I'd study math! And search for meaning! And run up hills! And learn to paint! And I would learn piano!" Michael yelled excitedly. The two had reached the inn now, and they went into Jeremy's room.

"So, how does this work?" Michael asked him. "Do you just... wake up in tomorrow?"

"Basically," Jeremy replied.

"I'm staying here. To see what happens. For science," Michael rambled.

"Okay, but it's not that exciting," Jeremy warned him.

"Whatever." 

It was about 2:15 in the morning when Michael fell asleep.

"And when you smile you get this little crease in your nose And I know that you think I am shallow, but if you knew how deep my shallowness goes, you'd be shocked." Jeremy joked, but he realized that Michael was not awake. 

\---

Jeremy woke in the morning to the sound of the radio. Two overenthusiastic announcers were excitedly jabbering on about Groundhog Day, and Michael wasn't there.

But Jeremy knew now what he had to do.


	7. Seeing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I took out Night Will Come and that whole scene but I had no clue how to write it

Jeremy headed to the broadcast, ready for the ceremony to begin.

"It's Groundhog Day once again! Today, we'll find out how soon winter will end." He said into the camera. 

"...Six more weeks of winter!" Jeremy heard.

"Alright, I have to go!" He exclaimed, running off. 

"What was that about?" Michael mumbled to Rich, who just shrugged. 

"It's Jeremy. He's unpredictable," Rich told him.

Jeremy's first stop- a local piano teacher. He thought about what Michael had said, and he'd mentioned learning how to play piano. That sounded like a good plan to Jeremy, especially since he knew how to play a little bit of piano from his childhood.

After a few hours, Jeremy managed to remember most of the keys and how they sounded. He thanked the piano teacher, then hurried around town, doing all sorts of good deed. He got a cat out of a tree, saved somebody from choking, helped a kid who fell off his bike, stopped a dog from getting hit by a car.

Finally, he headed to the Groundhog Day banquet.

\---

Michael hadn't seen Jeremy around town at all that day. He eventually gave up searching and headed to meet Rich at the banquet. 

"...That Jeremy Heere saved my little Whiskers from a tree!"

"Really? He saved my son from choking!"

Michael was confused. The same Jeremy Heere that he knew? He did all that?

"Rich? Where's Jeremy?" Michael asked.

"He's with the band. For some reason."

Michael looked onstage, and sure enough, there was Jeremy. Playing piano with the band. Michael didn't know that Jeremy could play piano. Was this why he'd run off so quickly?

"Alright, folks, it's time for our annual bachelor auction!" The mayor announced onstage. "Now, who wants to buy a dance with our first bachelor, weatherman Jeremy Heere?"

"Five dollars!"

"Seven dollars!"

"Ten dollars!"

"339 dollars and 88 cents!" Michael yelled, pulling out all the money in his wallet and pushing his way to the front of the crowd. The audience went silent. Jeremy looked a bit shocked, but also relieved.

"You realize that you're buying a dance, not the guy," The mayor joked, and the townspeople laughed. Michael smiled. Then he and Jeremy were shoved forward onto the dance floor by the townspeople.

 _I thought the only way to better days was through tomorrow,_ Jeremy thought.  _But I know now that I know nothing_.

The other couples began to dance.

 _But I'm here. And I'm fine. And I'm seeing you, for the first time._ He looked at Michael, and Michael looked at him. They laughed awkwardly. Then Jeremy grabbed Michael's hands, and stared into his eyes.

And Jeremy kissed him. Time seemed slower as the other couples still danced around them, happy with their own romances. Jeremy used to feel jealous of people like that. But now he had Michael.

The pair finally separated. 

Turning to the horizon, they watched the sun come up on February 3rd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
